pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jezioro Prawdy
| zachód = | północ-zachód = | północ-wschód = | południe-zachód = | południe-wschód = | demografia = | punkt = | gra = Pokémon Diamond i Pearl Pokémon Platinum | ruch = | mapa = }} Jezioro Prawdy (jap.:シンジこ Shinji Lake) jest położone w regionie Sinnoh. Jezioro, wraz z Jeziorem Waleczności i Jeziorem Ostrości, jest związane z mitem stworzenia świata Pokémon, a konkretnie ze stworzeniem duszy. Jezioro Prawdy jest domem Mesprita, strażnika jeziora i Bytu Emocji. Na początku historii Pokémon Diamond i Pearl, gracz i jego rywal, , przybyli tutaj po obejrzeniu reportażu o Czerwonym Gyaradosie w telewizji z nadzieją, że zobaczą coś równie niesamowitego. To także miejsce, w którym gracz otrzymuje pierwszego Pokémona w Sinnoh po tym, jak zostanie zaatakowany przez Starly. W jaskini w środku jeziora znajduje się Legendarny Pokémon, Mesprit. W Pokémon Platinum gracz i Barry przybywają tutaj, aby złapać Legendarnego Pokémona jeziora i po raz pierwszy spotykają tu Cyrusa. Bohaerowie opuszczają miejsce, gdy Barry uświadomi sobie, że nie mają żadnych Poké Balli. Pokémon starter zostanie zamiast tego uzyskany na . Mniej więcej w połowie historii Mars z Zespołu Galactic napada na jezioro i porywa Mesprita. Przedmioty Pokémony Trenerzy |bordercolor= |headcolor=F69C7B |class=Komandor |name= |sprite=Spr DP Mars.png |game=DP |location=Jezioro Prawdy |prize= 3120 |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor=F69C7B |class=Komandor |name= |sprite=Spr DP Mars.png |game=Pt |location=Jezioro Prawdy |prize= 3120 |pokemon=3}} | | | Plan W anime W Pierwsza Podróż!, i Piplup zatrzymali się nad Jeziorem Prawdy w drodze powrotnej do Laboratorium Badawczego Profesora Rowana w Miasteczku Sandgem. Nad jeziorem natknęli się na tajemniczą postać latającą nad powierzchnią wody. Dawn w końcu dowiedziała się, że postać, którą widziała, była w rzeczywistości Legendarnym Pokémonem, o którym mówiono, że jest to Mesprit, strażnik jeziora. W Domowa Stategia, Sayer zatrudnił Zespół R do złowienia w jeziorze Goldeena, by przeznaczyć go na stoisko Goldeen Scoop na Festiwal Twinleaf.| W Kluczowe trio wyjaśniono, że Jezioro Prawdy, a właściwie wszystkie trzy jeziora Sinnoh, są wejściami do innego świata, w którym rezydują Strażnicy jezior, którzy tak naprawdę nie mieszkają w samych jeziorach. Później w jeziorze pojawił się różowy wir z powodu Łowczyni Pokémonów J, która upuszczała Galaktyczną Bombę do Jeziora Waleczności. Z tego portalu wyłonił się Mesprit, który szybko teleportował się do Jeziora Waleczności. Poinformował o tym Profesor Rowan i jego asystenci. W mandze W mandze Pokémon Adventures , kiedy był mały, zgubił się nad jeziorem, próbując znaleźć z Czerwonego Gyaradosa. Nagle zauważył tajemniczy blask nad jeziorem i zemdlał. Później znaleźli go Pearl i jego ojciec Palmer. Po tym jak Diamond, Pearl i zdecydują się rozstać, by zatrzymać Zespół Galactic, Diamond zmierza w stronę Jeziora Prawdy, gdzie Zespół G przechwytuje Mesprita w Mixing It Up z Machamp. W mandze Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! Jezioro Prawdy po raz pierwszy odwiedzono w In Search of the Legendary Pokémon Dialga!!, podczas gdy Mitsumi była na swoim rowerze. W Team Galactic's Ultimate Warrior, Cyrus i Zespół Galactic udali się tam, aby porwać Mesprita, uzupełniając kolekcję strażników Jeziora, po czym udali się do ich głównej kwatery . Ciekawostki * Po walce między graczem a dzikim Starly w Pokémon Diamond i Pearl widać, że kwadrat wysokiej trawy znika, gdy gracz i jego przyjaciel wyjdą z wysokiej trawy. To tam oryginalnie zabrano teczkę zabraną przez / a. Kwadrat pozostaje w Pokémon Platinum, nawet jeśli to samo wydarzenie nie miało miejsca w grze. * W każdym z jezior Sinnoh można znaleźć TM zawierający potężny ruch innego typu. TM Jeziora Prawdy to TM38 typu ognistego (Fire Blast). * Używając metody Dongle, Bibarela i Staravię można znaleźć tu na poziomie 4, chociaż Bidoof i Starly nie ewoluują, dopóki nie osiągną odpowiednio poziomu 15 i poziomu 14. * Japońska nazwa Jeziora Prawdy brzmi tak samo jak japońskie imię Paula. * W anime, Jezioro Prawdy jest znacznie mniejsze niż jego odpowiednik z gry, a pozostałe jeziora w anime przypominają bardziej duży staw. * Walka ze Starly jest niemożliwa do przegrania, ponieważ on ucieknie, gdy starter gracza będzie mieć mało HP. *Na początku gry poziom wody jest zbyt niski, aby surfować. Po wydarzeniach w Jeziorze Waleczności poziom wody wzrasta dzięki Mespritowi wychodzącemu z ukrycia, co pozwala graczowi surfować. Kategoria:Miejsca w Sinnoh